1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a floor tile and, more particularly, to a floor tile with a non-directional pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,663 does not deal with a tile-making process, but the patent does disclose the additional of crushed marble to a thermosetting synthetic resin laminate. The crushed marble is not added to produce a pattern, but is instead added to provide a roughened surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,241 is directed to a floor covering material with a non-directional pattern which is accomplished by limiting the number of granules added to the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,068 is directed to a non-directional pattern in a floor covering material wherein the particles are compressed in two normal directions to prevent directional orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,856 is directed to a non-directional pattern in a floor covering material, and this is accomplished by using one hot and one cold calender roll with the cold roll contacting the particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,179 shows the use of ground limestone as a filler in a tile, but not as a decorative material.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,120,281 shows the use of hard silica gel in a rubber battery separater which is subsequently vulcanized, but again, the silica gel is not included for decorative purposes.